


Snack Time

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Simi knows a place to get a good snack!
Kudos: 10





	Snack Time

~ Snack Time ~

Acheron didn't go to LA often, but apparently there was something here that he needed to see for himself. He still didn't know what the thing was, because he'd gotten sidetracked when Simi insisted that it was "tea time" and she knew exactly where to go for something good to eat.

Acheron followed Simi into the store and was momentarily horrified as he realized that it was _a pet shop_. Then he spotted Simi sitting at a small table with the shop's proprietor, eating cake.

There was also a raccoon seated at the table and eating cake with them - who, Acheron was slightly ashamed to note, had better table manners than Simi.

~end~


End file.
